Hey Stephen
by Devin Knight
Summary: Benny and Alex have been best friends since the beginning. High school, the sandlot,a love fore baseball, and a love for each other. But when Benny get a new girlfriend, are things going to get weird. What's going to happen with Benny and Alex? BennyXoc
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Sandlot or Benny but I wish I did!!! ******** Also I want this to be set in 2009. I hope you don't mind**

**Alex POV**

The sunshine smiled at me and I groaned. It was too early. I sighed and got dressed in a pair of shorts and a baseball shirt. I grabbed my mitt and a ball. I tied my hair up, pulled on a baseball hat, and pulled on my Chuck Taylors. I ran down the stairs and out of the front door.

"Where are you going?" My mom's shout stopped me in my tracks. "To play ball!" My shout seemed to attract attention because my next door neighbor/best friend peeked out the house next door. I swung my bat over my shoulder and waved with a little smile. He smiled back, he's brown eyes sparkling. I climbed on my bike, heading for my favorite place to play ball. I came upon a small field with a crude sign saying 'The Sandlot.' I parked my bike and stood on the pitchers mound. I threw the ball over and over again at the same spot when I heard shouts.

"WHAT'S A GIRL DOING ON OUR FIELD?!" I whirled around to see Benny and our friends getting off of their bikes. My eyes widened. I flipped my hair out of my eyes. They all got in a circle around me. "I'm sorry nimrod. I thought this was the sandlot where you usually see me." My eyes met Benny's. He was choking back laughter.

"Not funny!" Ham scrunched up his eyebrows. "Seriously Alex. That was mean!" Benny was smiling, his brown eyes sparkling like this morning. "Well, there is one way to make it up to me Alex. Come the first summer carnival with me." Ham draped his arm over my slender shoulders and raised his eyebrows. I wiggled out from under his arm. I stood with one hand on my hip. I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams," I snarled.

I heard the other boys snicker. Ham looked at me with wide eyes. Benny grinned at me and was holding back laughter. His shoulders shook with the effort. I grinned back and turned to the others. "Are we playing ball or what?" Ham snarled. I grinned and watched as he crouched in his position as catcher. I wound up and smacked the ball straight into his hands. He fell on his butt. "Whoa." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Whoa."

I looked up at the sky and watched the sun make it to the middle of the sky. "I gotta go. Be home for lunch." I turned to Benny and tossed him the ball. "Bye." I climbed on my bike and rode away.

**A Few Hours later…**

I was getting ready for bed when there was a quick tap on my window. I looked where my window seat was. There was an ivy covered wall right next to the window. I giggled seeing Benny clinging on to the ivy. I opened my windows and he climbed inside. I curled up on window sill with him sitting next to me. I laughed and closed my window.

"You are insane!!" I whisper yelled. He chuckled. "Maybe. So how often does Ham ask you out these days?" I grinned. "Everyday. It's so gross. He's like my brother." He grinned at me. "You are the only girl I know who will admit that." I smiled wider. "So just how are we going to spend the summer?" It was his turn to smile. "Baseball, swimming, sleepovers at the tree house."

I heard a knock on my door and he ducked under my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Come in." My mom opened the door and poked her head in. "Hi sweetie." She kissed my forehead and smoothed back my long hair. "Have a good night's sleep." I nodded. "I love you." She kissed my forehead again and closed the door after her with a soft click.

Benny crawled out from underneath the bed. He blew a dust bunny out of his hair. I laughed quietly and plopped down on my bed. He laid down on the bed with his head in my lap. I said nothing and just started fixing his hair.

"Guess what?" His eyes were closed and I hummed silently. "Hm?" His eyes opened and he grinned up at me. "I got my truck." I couldn't help but smile. "Really?" "Yeah." We had been sitting there for a few hours and it was now 2 a.m. "Let's go for a ride."

I stared at him. "You are crazy!" He stood up and tugged at my hands. "Come on!" I rolled my eyes and pulled on my shoes again. "Fine." He grinned and helped me down the ivy. "Ready for a fun night?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own the Sandlot or Benny.**

**Alex POV**

I yawned loudly as the sun hit my face in another summer morning. I groaned loudly. Truck rides with Benny at two a.m. were so out. I got up and quickly got dressed in a pair of navy blue and green Bermuda shorts. I laced up my converse and pulled on a blue and white baseball shirt. I rand downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a banana. I thought for a minute, and then grabbed another bowl and an apple. I also grabbed the orange juice and set it on the table. My mom jogged downstairs and I placed toast and eggs in front of her. She looked at the second setting on the table. "Benny spend the night again."

I smiled and nodded. Our moms knew us better than anyone else. I looked at my watch and ran to the door. I opened it and on que Benny came running in. He had a huge smile on his face. "Guess what?" I groaned. "What now Benny?" His grin became wider and his brown eyes sparkled. Was he finally going to tell me that he felt the same way I felt for him?

"I've got a girlfriend!" I blinked. My mom came out in the hall and faked a smile at Benny when he went into the kitchen to get breakfast. She stared at me wide eyed. I shook my head, signaling that we would talk later. She looked ready to cry like I felt. She sighed and walked back into the kitchen. I came in a moment later.

"Benny that's great!" He smiled and hugged me. "Guess what else?" I rolled my eyes. "What!" "She's coming to the sandlot with us!" I swallowed. He inhaled his breakfast and hugged me again. "I have to go. I promised her I would pick her up. See you at the sandlot." He ran out of the door with his apple in hand. I felt like crying. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my baseball stuff. My mom looked at me with sympathy. "I don't wanna talk about it." She nodded again and I went out to my bike.

Smalls meet me in the front yard. "You heard about Benny." I nodded my head. "Let's just get to the sandlot." Smalls must have seen something in my face and he didn't say anything the whole way there. Benny's truck was nowhere in sight and we just shook our heads. Everybody else was there and we set up. I took a few swings and waited for Benny.

Benny finally came around the corner with his arm around Gabby Perez. I rolled my eyes. "Benny are we gonna play ball or what?!" He kissed Gabby on the lips and took out field as she stood off to the side cheering for the out field. I rolled my eyes as I went up to bat. I pulled my hat low and took my stance. I poured all of my pent up anger into my swing and I hit it out of the lot. All of the boys turned and gaped at me.

Why couldn't I do that when I wanted to? I just shrugged and started running. I made my home run and passed the bat to Yeah-Yeah. Gabby got a look on her face and stomped over to me. She smirked and shoved out her chest a little. I rolled my eyes again and spit on the ground a little bit before her.

I sighed and looked up at the clouds. I waited while the rest of the batters went up until Smalls got out. I went to pitch when Gabby put out her foot and tripped. Yeah-Yeah, Smalls and Ham came running to me. "Are you okay?" Benny took the chance to walk up to Gabby and give her a small kiss. I gulped hard as her eyes pierced mine evilly.

I was on the pitchers mound when Benny hit the ball. It went out of the park like mine had. "Guys!" They all looked at me. "Let's take a break and have some cokes!" Everyone went for the ice chest that we filled everyday. We all sat in the grass except for Gabby who refused to. She sat on Benny's lap. They started making out and I motioned Squints over. We grabbed some ice from the chest and I poured it down Benny's shirt.

He jumped up, dropping Gabby. We all doubled over with laughter. "Alex!" Benny started chasing me around the lot and finally tackled me, both of us rolling the grass. We forgot all about Gabby as he tickled me. My eyes watered with the effort of trying to hold in my laughter. "Benny-hahaha-STOP!" He climbed off of me and I got my breath back.

Gabby stood above us glaring. Benny and I got to our feet. She stood in front of me and watched as Benny walked to wards the guys. "Let me tell you one thing little miss, Benny is MINE. So back off if you know what's good for you." I laughed in her face. That was when I noticed the guys looking over. They gave us odd looks. "Seriously, you think you scare me?" Gabby smirked and then shoved me.

I landed on my butt and I blinked up at her. "What happened?" Benny was next to her, his arm draped lazily over her shoulder. "She fell." The guys looked at me. They had seen her shove me. "Nothing. I-h-h-h-have to go." I got up and ran to my bike. "WAIT! ALEX! LEXI!" I almost stopped at Benny calling me my old nickname. I shook my head and the tears started to pour down my face. Stupid Benny.

I got home and ran up stairs, slamming the door to my room, blasting my music loudly. I sat on my window seat and watched the rain pour down. I cried even harder and had to take deep breaths. I curled up in a ball on my bed and then I heard a tap on my window. I looked up to see my other best friend Dillon hanging on to the ivy.

He smiled at me. I opened my windows and handed him some of the clothes he used to keep over here. He went to the bathroom and changed. I was sitting on the window seat again when he gathered me in his arms and held me in his lap. I started sobbing even harder when Benny looked up and saw me and Dillon. Why couldn't this hurt just go away?


End file.
